My Only Hope
by gelaiaceee08
Summary: My Only Hope tells the story of nine young individuals who are faced with crucial decisions in their lives. Full summary inside.


Percy Jackson takes his girlfriend, Thalia Grace, and her brother, Jason Grace, to the hotel owned by his family in Caribbean. Percy is running away from the suffocating environment of home, while Thalia is haunted by guilt because of an accident she had after going on a joy ride with Percy. Meanwhile, Annabeth wins a free trip to and hotel accommodations in the Caribbean on her birthday and takes her brother, Malcolm, and friends, Luke and Yang, with her. While still grieving over the unjust death of her father, Annabeth is also trying to define her friendship with Luke whom she is beginning to fall for. By chance, Annabeth and Percy are forced to attend a party together one night. Just when these two people from different worlds start to find some common ground, Thalia's guilt pushes her over the edge and cuts short their budding relationship.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Percy Jackson was lounging around in one of the beach chairs listening to music while watching her girlfriend, Thalia Grace, floating in the water. He looked over at Thalia and noticed she wasn't moving.

"Thalia? Thalia!" he ran over to her while removing his shirt and headphones. Her brother, Jason Grace, also came running after seeing what Percy was yelling about. They got in the water and saw her lifeless body. He gathered her in his arms and tried shaking her again and calling out her name.

_One year ago..._

_"Happy April Fools!" Thalia Grace and Percy Jackson said while laughing. The couple was having a joy ride trying to ease their pains away._

_"My life sucks! Yeah!" Percy yelled in the busy streets where they were driving._

_"My life sucks more! Ha-ha-ha!" Thalia yelled even louder than his boyfriend. "But we're gonna go and reach for a star! Yeah!" They were both to busy laughing hysterically that they didn't notice the man that was crossing the street. Thalia screamed and hits the break while Percy sat there dumbfounded to what had happened. After getting over the shock, Thalia started driving, panicking, "Thalia! Stop the car!" Percy protested. "Percy we hit something!" Thalia yelled frantically. "Thalia! Just stop the car!"_

_Both Percy and Thalia went to the man. Percy was trying to help the man but Thalia was protesting. "Percy, let's go home! Let's go!" Thalia yelled. She was breathing heavily and is looking really panicked. "We can't just leave him." Percy said to Thalia, but she just shook her head. "I can't deal with this now, Percy! Okay?" she said while backing away. "Thalia we need to help him!" he was now looking at his very frantic girlfriend. "No! I can't!" Thalia said then ran back to their car. "Thalia! THALIA!" Percy yelled but Thalia was already in the car. Percy stared and the man again and let out a frustrated groan then ran back to the car and started driving._

_"Percy, this is only a joke right? This is just a joke, right? This isn't happening, right? This isn't real, right? Right?" Thalia was on the verge of crying as he looks at Percy for reassurance. "Yes. Yes. It's a joke. It's a bad joke." Percy told Thalia calmly but on the inside he was panicking too. "We tried to reach for the stars, but we can't reach them." Thalia was now looking at Percy, "We can't reach for the stars anymore! I knew it was wrong to be happy!" she was now crying as she said this, "Too much happiness overflows into a river of tears. I wish I never tried to be happy!" Thalia screamed and was now crying. Percy looked over at Thalia and was pained that she was hurting so much. He was trying to slow down but they jerked from side to side instead. "Percy what's wrong? What's going on?" she looked at Percy panic written all over her face. "We're losing control. We're losing control!" he yelled then suddenly there was a bright light then darkness._

_Percy was having a bad headache when he bumped his head on the steering wheel. He looked over at Thalia and saw that she was passed out and had blood under her eye and head. He called her name and took her face in his hands and tried shaking her. "Thalia. THALIA!"_

"THALIA!" both Percy and Jason are now panicked by the state that Thalia's in. "Thalia, please wake up." Percy said softly. At hearing this, Thalia suddenly laughed and greeted them, "Happy April Fool's day." she giggled. Percy's face went from shock to confused then settled on anger. He then got out of the water followed by Jason and left Thalia. "Percy, wait." she said while smiling and ran to catch up with the boys.

"Percy, I'm sorry I was just joking." she said his back facing her. He turned around and pointed and accusing finger at her. "Thalia, that was not very nice."

"Jessie you're getting worse each day." Jason cut in and glared at her sister. "I'm sorry okay? I was just joking." she tried apologizing again while she was trying to control her anger. "Why are you making it such a big deal?" she yelled at the two boys. "Just because of that you're gonna get pissed off at me?" she asked raising her eyebrows. Percy looked at her in disbelief. "What do you mean 'just because of that'? Thalia if you want to joke around, FINE! Just don't involve us! Please." he looked at her, his anger rising. "You are so selfish!" he glared at her and Thalia instantly felt regret. "I'm sorry Percy, I was just joking." she looked him directly in the eye and touch his arm lightly. Percy looked at her then shook his head and walked away. "I'm sorry." Thalia repeated softly.

* * *

**Yay! First chapter of my new story. It's my first time so sorry if it's not that good or not all professional looking but please give it a try. :)**


End file.
